


Вулкан под снегом

by Olxa



Series: Встречи с вампирами [1]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M, Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:25:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olxa/pseuds/Olxa





	Вулкан под снегом

Я заказал себе коктейль с претенциозным, как у всех коктейлей, названием «Вулкан под снегом». Друзья, все взявшие по большой кружке пива, посмеялись надо мной, взрослым, здоровым мужиком, сидящим у стойки бара с большим пузатым бокалом, наполненным пенными сливками больше, чем наполовину. Обычно я тоже беру себе пиво, но не могу не признать, что до сих пор как ребенок обожаю что-нибудь молочно-взбитое, нежное и сладкое. А раз мы сегодня решили вместо паба пойти в клуб, то и в напитках можно позволить себе отступиться от традиции.   
Клубы не нравились мне, даже когда я был помоложе. Уже студентом я не понимал смысла в оглушающей музыке, под которую всё равно невозможно танцевать, и традиции вылавливания в полутьме девиц, которые наутро обязательно окажутся страшными как атомная война. Впрочем, мне могло просто не везти, однако я с двадцати лет привык к прокуренной атмосфере тесного паба, где музыка не закладывает уши и есть возможность рассмотреть девушку со всех сторон, прежде чем лезть знакомиться. И, пожалуй, тридцать с лишним лет – не тот возраст, когда стоит начинать ходить по клубам, просто был такой день, когда хотелось чего-то особенного. Может быть, это и есть кризис среднего возраста?   
В любом случае, в этот вечер я ни с кем не собирался знакомиться, я был твердо в этом уверен, и даже когда увидел её, просто хотел полюбоваться красивой девушкой, но вся моя решимость очень быстро испарилась. Она танцевала в общей толпе, однако как-то так получилось, что вокруг неё образовалось нечто вроде свободной зоны, небольшого круга, куда больше никто не входил. Когда девушка поднимала руку или встряхивала волосами, люди словно откатывались от неё, желая уступить дорогу. Скорее всего, изначально я обратил на неё внимание именно поэтому: она не сливалась с общей массой танцующих, потом же – не мог оторвать взгляд. В ней было нечто завораживающее, как в огромной змее, разворачивающей кольца своего тела перед нападением, хотя со спины она выглядела как обычная девушка с хорошей фигуркой.  
\- Ну, что, Дэн, выбрал себе кого-нибудь? – спросил кто-то из моих товарищей, крича мне прямо в ухо, а в шуме и полутьме я не мог разобрать ни лица, ни особенностей голоса.   
\- О, вижу, - сказал другой друг, в другое моё ухо, - вон та блондинка.  
\- Ага, - «признался» я, больше для того, чтобы они прекратили терзать мои барабанные перепонки.   
\- Щас мы её тебе приведем, - заявил тот, кто был справа.  
\- Эй, не надо! – всполошился я. Не хватало, чтобы меня знакомили с девушками, которые ещё и явно моложе меня лет на десять.   
\- Ничего-ничего, - «левый» друг похлопал меня по плечу, - вечно ты с бабами церемонишься, а их нужно брать, пока не взял кто-нибудь другой, - поняв, что отговаривать их бесполезно, я просто отвернулся от танцпола в надежде, что девушка, увидев мою незаинтересованность, откажется от знакомства.   
Одновременно я размышлял над словами друзей. Нельзя сказать, что я был романтиком или стеснялся подойти первым. Просто я стремился к стабильным и равноправным отношениям, где женщина оставалась не только женщиной, но и другом. Видимо, друзья расценивали такое поведение как излишнюю церемонность с противоположным полом. Ну что ж, их право, однако это не повод знакомить меня с молоденькими блондинками!   
Мои размышления прервались, когда я почувствовал, что на меня сморят. Считается, что взгляд сам по себе не может давать какого-либо физического ощущения, и, тем не менее, все согласны с тем, что когда на тебя долго смотрят в упор, это раздражает. Я обернулся, и тут же у меня возникло ощущение, словно меня с головой окунули в ледяную воду, неожиданно и резко. Моё горло будто сдавили сильные пальцы, и сердце пропустило несколько ударов, а она стояла и смотрела на меня без всякого выражения в своих пронзительно-голубых глазах.   
Я непроизвольно сглотнул и вжался спиной в барную стойку, может быть, эти мои действия заставили девушку улыбнуться и отвести, наконец, от меня взгляд.   
Она подошла к бару и устроилась на стуле рядом со мной и, пока я постепенно «оттаивал» после её прихода, заказала себе бокал красного вина.   
\- Меня зовут Интегра, - сказала она через какое-то время. Я ещё удивился тому, как хорошо слышу её голос за грохотом басов очередной музыкальной композиции: другие звуки не пропали, но как-то отдалились.   
\- Очень приятно, - ответил я и оглядел танцпол: друзей там видно не было. Мне стало интересно, сколько они отсутствовали и выполнили ли своё намерение или всё-таки сбились с курса? Времени их ухода я не помнил, однако, кажется, их не было довольно долго. Решив для себя эту проблему, я задумался над другой: та ли это девушка, на которую я смотрел? Скорее всего, потому что такая красавица вряд ли бы подошла ко мне, если бы её не информировали о моей заинтересованности. Я уже почти утвердился в своем мнении, как она снова заставила меня сомневаться:  
\- Извините, что надоедаю, мне просто скучно тут одной, - получалось, что она не заметила, как я её рассматривал и никто из товарищей не приставал к ней с дурацкими предложениями.   
\- Вы мне не мешаете. Кстати, меня зовут Дэниел, Дэн для вас, - я, надеюсь, довольно галантно склонил голову в её сторону. Интегра улыбнулась:  
\- Хорошее имя, - она элегантным жестом подхватила свой бокал и отпила из него маленький аристократический глоток. Эта девушка, издалека показавшаяся мне просто красивой фигуркой, вблизи была похожа на королеву: в ней было какое-то фундаментальное величие, такая непринужденная грация – признак вымирающей породы. Сейчас таких, даже в Англии, почти не осталось. Интересно только, что аристократка делает в ночном клубе? Сбежала из особняка тайком? С трудом уговорила родителей, и в двенадцать за ней заедет дворецкий на лимузине? И чего только не случается.   
\- А у вас такое интересное. Не слишком надоедали в школе? – я спросил просто для поддержания разговора, при этом чувствовал себя полным идиотом. Ну что за дурацкий вопрос!  
\- Нет, я в неё не ходила, - ответила девушка.   
Это было произнесено спокойным, ровным тоном, и я подумал, что этот её прохладно-скучающий образ совсем не вяжется с тем, как страстно она танцевала. Танец всегда выдает то, что у человека внутри, в душе. А Интегра танцевала так, будто внутри у неё пылает огонь и пытается вырваться наружу. Мне хотелось напрямик спросить, кто она, чем занимается, будет ли у нас секс, какую позу она предпочитает. Почему-то именно эти вопросы стремились выскочить из моего рта потоком, от галантности не осталось и следа. Мне пришлось сильно напрячься, чтобы не задать все эти вопросы, которые бы оттолкнули её от меня.   
\- Частное обучение?   
\- Хм, - уголок её губ конвульсивно дернулся, словно всполох пламени вырвался из-под земли, - можно и так сказать.   
Мы ещё поговорили, преодолев неловкость, которая обычно возникает при знакомстве, нашли общие темы для беседы. На несколько секунд мне даже показалось, что Интегра всё-таки довольно обычная, однако потом из неё снова что-то «вырвалось», горячность и страсть появились из-под прохлады внешнего образа и напугали меня ещё больше, чем взгляд её голубых глаз. Она показалась мне похожей на мой коктейль: под аппетитной пеной скрывается обжигающий внутренности алкоголь, настоящий вулкан, укрытый вечными снегами.   
\- Мне пора, - она засобиралась уходить так же быстро и неожиданно, как появилась, чем снова заставила меня испытать приступ непонятной паники. Словно после её ухода что-то в моей жизни должно было радикально измениться. Я и не подозревал, насколько оказался прав.   
\- Дэн, ты не видел Генри и Арнольда? – спросил меня кто-то, когда я ещё не окончательно «отошел» от встречи с девушкой. Сознание, до этого будто спавшее, давало понять, что прошло уже много времени, а ещё что мне что-то говорят.   
\- Кого? – переспросил я.  
\- Генри и Арнольда! Я уже по всему клубу их ищу, - я посмотрел на собеседника, это был Джордж, ещё один из моих товарищей.   
\- Пойдем к охране, раз дело серьезное, - впрочем, я подозревал, что они просто ушли не предупредив. Однако на звонки по мобильному они не отвечали.   
У выхода была какая-то суета, излишняя даже для модного клуба, мы с трудом поймали охранника, чтобы спросить его о друзьях. Услышав нашу историю, он нахмурился и предложил нам пройти с ним в какую-то комнату. Там за большим лакированным столом сидели полицейские.   
\- В чем дело? – мы с Джорджем сразу же напряглись, поскольку как всё люди при виде полицейских думали только о неприятностях.   
\- Я бы хотел сказать, что всё в порядке, но, к сожалению, не могу, - витиевато ответил один из них, скорее всего, старший по званию.  
\- Присядьте, - предложил второй. Мы сели, каждый явно прокручивал в уме варианты того, что могли натворить за это время. У меня в любом случае, было алиби.   
\- Вы потеряли друзей, правильно мы понимаем? – вежливым, вкрадчивым тоном поинтересовался первый полицейский.   
\- Да, - ответил Джордж, так как я, чувствуя неладное, словно язык проглотил.  
\- Это их телефоны? - мужчина достал из черной сумки пакеты, где лежали два мобильных телефона, разбитых, чуть сплющенных и чем-то заляпанных, однако очень похожих на телефоны Генри и Арнольда.   
\- Очень похожи, но так сложно сказать, не у них же одних такие, - снова отвечал Джордж.   
\- Понятно, - полицейский вздохнул и опустил пакеты на стол, - к сожалению, вам придется участвовать в опознании.   
\- Опознании?! – встрепенулся я. - Но ведь это значит, что они…  
\- Да, - второй полицейский не дал мне договорить. - Мы нашли расчлененные тела у служебного входа в клуб.

Дальнейшие события вспоминаются смутно. Меня, кажется, стошнило сразу же, а Джорджа потом, когда мы оказались на опознании голов. Смотреть на трупы это уже неприятно, но когда видишь просто голову, отделенную от тела, глаза которой невидяще уставились в потолок, а на губах застыла жуткая улыбка, возникает страшная фантазия: а вдруг заговорит. Целый труп явление более естественное: от него не хочется ждать никакого подвоха, зато голова… это слишком дико.   
Я несколько дней не ходил на работу, сидел дома с бутылкой пива у телевизора и жалел, что не женился. В такой тяжелый момент хочется, чтобы с тобой в одной квартире жил человек, который давно тебя знает, а беспокоить родителей я как-то не решился. Больше всего меня ужасало то, что, наверное, бывает со всеми, кто оказался в подобной ситуации, главным был вопрос: ну, почему со мной? Известно, что это нередкий случай. Чуть ли ни каждый день объявляют о появлении маньяков и находят расчлененные трупы, однако это кажется нам таким привычным фоном нашей жизни, так же, как информация о потопах или терактах. Мы слушаем новости, говоря: «С каждым может случиться», - и всё равно не примеряем ситуацию на себя. Любой человек для самого себя не входит в разряд «каждого», человек сам для себя имеет невероятную ценность. Не то, что остальные.   
Решив не дать себе скатиться в мрачные размышления и оцепенение, я предполагал, что начну менять свою жизнь после похорон друзей.   
Родня согласилась хоронить Генри и Арнольда в один день и на одном кладбище и устроить потом общие поминки. В этот день я был необычайно бодр, может быть, потому что впервые за неделю заставил себя побриться и надел свежую одежду.   
На церемонии матери Генри стало плохо. Я мог понять родителей: одно дело, когда твой ребенок просто умирает, и совсем другое, когда его хоронят в закрытом гробу. Я отвел взгляд от могилы и начал как бы невзначай присматриваться к гостям, чтобы сделать вид, будто кого-то заметил. И каково же было моё удивление, когда я действительно увидел нечто неожиданное. Напротив меня, на другой стороне могилы, стояла голубоглазая красавица, с которой я познакомился в клубе. Она смотрела точно так же, как в нашу первую встречу: без выражения на лице, не моргая и не смущаясь того, что её слежку заметили. Я не сразу поверил в то, что это она, но потом сомнений не осталось: это была Интегра. Она чуть улыбнулась, заметив мой взгляд, и отошла от могилы, хотя до этого стояла в первых рядах.   
\- Дэниэл, куда ты? – кто-то ухватил меня за руку, когда я пошел за Интегрой.   
\- Никуда, я на секундочку, - промямлил я в ответ, продолжая высматривать в толпе людей, одетых в черное, оригинальную женскую шляпку.   
Меня как магнитом тянуло вслед за моей клубной знакомой. Уже было неважно, почему она пришла на похороны, кто она такая на самом деле, хотелось только найти её и быть рядом. Это было как морок, как наваждение, я был весь натянут от напряжения, Джордж потом рассказывал, что меня с трудом увели в машину.   
Я сам не понимал, что произошло, и к вечеру уже начал сомневаться в том, видел ли Интегру на самом деле. «Может быть, она казалась мне с самого начала?» - размышлял я, лежа в кровати. Пожалуй, не очень хорошо думать о женщине после того, как похоронил двух друзей, однако она просто не хотела выходить у меня из головы. Стоило закрыть глаза, и из темноты возникало её красивое лицо, а когда открывал их, то до сих пор могу поклясться, чувствовал запах её легких ненавязчивых духов, словно она только что вышла из комнаты.   
Когда время перевалило за полночь, окончательно стало ясно, что уснуть мне не удастся. Я поднялся с кровати и пошел на кухню, вспомнив, что в холодильнике осталось вино. Немного выпить мне бы не помешало. Я несколько раз щелкнул выключателем, прежде чем понял, что свет уже давно должен был включиться. На самом деле у нас в доме бывали такие проблемы, но обычно нас предупреждали заранее, что света не будет некоторое время. Хотя я мог не заметить объявления. Я помедлил у входа, чтобы глаза привыкли к темноте, и задумался, не стоит ли поискать свечи, как вдруг что-то на полу привлекло моё внимание. Мне показалось, что тень, которую в неверном лунном свете, отбрасывали стол и стулья, зашевелилась, вытянулась и потянулась ко мне. Я сглотнул, попытавшись взять себя в руки и убедить себя, что это всего лишь галлюцинации. Однако тени увеличивались, меняли очертания и продолжали вытягиваться мне навстречу. В панике, не зная, что делать, я ещё раз нажал на выключатель.   
Купив эту квартиру, я пытался создать в кухне уютную атмосферу, поэтому купил не слишком яркую люстру, с мягким желтоватым светом. Но сейчас этот свет показался мне ярче солнца, и радовался я ему почти так же, как рассвету. Тени исчезли, а я всё равно больше не чувствовал себя в безопасности в собственной квартире. 

Утром я принялся искать в справочнике телефоны всех психиатров, разумно рассудив, что если начала мерещиться всякая ерунда, то медлить с лечением не стоит. Хотя уже догадывался, что мне предложат пожить на природе или навестить родителей. Наверное, потому что мне самому хотелось так поступить. Когда кто-то рядом, всегда становится легче.   
Оказалось, что мне понадобился врач как раз к выходным и ни один из них не хотел работать. Этот факт, конечно, не особенно положительно сказался на моем состоянии. От одной мысли о том, что мне ещё две ночи придется провести одному в квартире, где тени вытворяют, что им вздумается, я вздрагивал всем телом. Нечего было и мечтать, чтобы поехать к родителям – они жили в пригороде, а в выходные невозможно достать билеты на пригородные поезда. Машина моя, как назло, оказалась в ремонте.   
Оставался только один выход: паб. Там можно было сидеть до часу, а потом ещё некоторое время добираться домой. Может быть, в пьяном состоянии, я перестану воспринимать собственные галлюцинации?   
Паб был, как положено, забит народом до отказа, все курили, что-то кричали, смотрели новости по маленькому телевизору, и во всем этом я почувствовал себе более-менее уютно после длительной прогулки по сырому Лондону. Я протиснулся к стойке и заказал себе большую кружку пива и чипсы. Меня поприветствовал бармен, несколько знакомых подошли поздороваться или попросить зажигалку, и я почувствовал, как напряжение, не проходившее ещё с прошлой ночи, потихоньку сходит на нет. Мир снова стал привычным, даже при отсутствии моих друзей. На меня нашло желание пофилософствовать, и я начал объяснять кому-то, сидевшему рядом:  
\- Понимаешь, люди не живут вечно. Всё равно уходят, а рано это случится или поздно, какая разница? Главное, что мы остаемся здесь не для того чтобы горевать по кому-то, а чтобы жить дальше, - закончив эту бессмысленную речь, я обнаружил, что у моего «собеседника» фантастически красивые ноги, на которые я беззастенчиво уставился.   
\- Не живут вечно? – ответила мне женщина спокойным голосом, который, казалось, перекрывает все остальные звуки в пабе. - Это философия для слабаков, - я поднял взгляд, и как в первую нашу встречу с ней, почувствовал, что задыхаюсь, словно глубоко вдохнул холодного воздуха.   
\- Идем, Дэниел, - Интегра изящно соскользнула со стула и направилась к выходу, пробираясь через нагромождение столиков и шумных компаний, будто шла по пустому залу. Я пошел за ней на улицу и завернул за угол.   
Девушка ждала меня в небольшом тупике, за пабом. Она нетерпеливо притопывала ножкой, сложив руки на груди, и ласково улыбалась. Мне опять захотелось задать много вопросов, но я опять этого не сделал. На самом деле, в данный момент, от Интегры хотелось убежать. Весь её вид излучал неявную угрозу, нечто сродни тихому грому, раздающемуся вдалеке.   
\- Ты хочешь жить вечно? – спросила девушка, чуть склонив голову. - Не волноваться больше о том, что кто-то уходит? Разве не хочется? – я молчал. То ли потому что был слишком испуган, то ли потому, что предложение звучало слишком дико, как условие в детской игре.   
\- Отвратительная проповедь, хозяйка, - за спиной у Интегры возник высокий мужчина.   
Иначе это нельзя никак описать, он просто возник, шагнул из тени и произнес эту фразу глубоким таинственным тоном, который обычно очень нравится женщинам. Он вообще выглядел как тот, кто никогда не получал отказа от противоположного пола: высокий, с грубоватыми и в то же время обаятельными чертами лица и белозубой улыбкой. Я бы сказал ему что-нибудь резкое, если бы не его неожиданное появление.   
\- Что ты тут делаешь? – Интегра лишь оглянулась через плечо, не снизойдя до того, чтобы повернуться к собеседнику целиком.   
\- Хочу уберечь тебя от глупости.  
\- Это не твоё дело, - сказала она резко.  
\- Моё, - он не повысил голоса, однако произнес это слишком властно, чтобы захотелось ему возражать. - Зачем тебе его обращать? Хочется мне насолить? Я тебе надоел? – было видно, как с каждым его словом Интегра всё сильнее замыкается, как маленькая девочка, когда её ругают за пролитый на скатерть чай.   
\- Нет, - ответила она наконец.   
\- Тогда в чем дело? – теперь его голос стал мягким, практически мурлычущим, мужчина наклонился и поцеловал девушку в ушко. Она в ответ вздрогнула от удовольствия.   
\- Ты меня обидел, - стараясь сохранять суровое выражение лица, ответила Интегра.  
\- Хочешь поговорить об этом? – улыбнулся он, а девушка, не сдержавшись, хихикнула. Видимо это была какая-то их общая шутка, которую посторонний не смог бы понять.   
\- Идем домой, - мужчина, развернул Интегру за плечи лицом к себе и крепко поцеловал. Это был такой поцелуй, какого я ещё никогда не видел. В нем было всё: и страсть, и ненависть, борьба и подчинение, и одновременно с этим безграничные любовь и преданность.   
Мужчина потянул девушку за собой в темноту, и вскоре они вместе растворились в тенях. Я медленно, на подгибающихся ногах, подошел к глухой стене и поводил по ней рукой, тщательно выискивая в ней какую-нибудь щель, может быть, даже дверь. Что угодно, что могло бы объяснить это удивительное исчезновение. Однако даже если бы я это нашел, оставалось ещё много невыясненных моментов.   
Очнулся я в больнице. Медсестра рассказала, что меня нашли утром, в тупике за пабом, я лежал и бормотал что-то невнятное. А в больницу меня увезли, потому что я серьезно простудился пока лежал на мокром асфальте, и мне придется некоторое время лечиться. К полудню приехали родители. Потом меня навестили друзья и, по моему настоянию, психиатр. И я почти убедил себя в том, что всё, начиная, со знакомства в клубе, мне привиделось. Но иногда, по ночам, лежа рядом с женой, я думаю, что это была встреча с настоящими вампирами.


End file.
